Lin Kuei Temple
The Lin Kuei Temple is located in the icy region of Arctica on Earth. The arena was first introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as a fighting stage, and has made recurring appearances in the Wiki since. Sub-Zero needed a remote base of operations for his newly reformed Lin Kuei Clan after the death of Oniro, the previous Grandmaster. After a long search, he found this mysterious and ancient temple abandoned and frozen in the arctic wilderness in Artica and immediately claimed it as the new home of the Lin Kuei clan. Overview In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon: Konquest, after Steven had learned from a group of monks and the Tengu Clan that "it" was built to honour the "Lady of Flame," which is his mother, Delia, he enters the long forgotten temple (the Lin Kuei temple) and fights various Lin Kuei Clan warriors. After entering a tomb-like room, he finds an ice coffin in the middle and accidentally breaks it, awakening Frost, who was sealed inside the coffin. Frost quickly attacks Steven as she mistakes him for Sub-Zero, but is defeated and she leaves the chamber, embarrassed for her mistakes. Steven continues to wonder in the temple, but is confronted by Sub-Zero himself. After being defeated, Sub-Zero takes notice of the dragon tattoo Steven had on his face, commenting that it was similar to the one on the unopened vault door (or or) behind him. Steven, however, tries to open the door and succeeds with a mere touch. He acquires the armour his mother left for him. Sub-Zero comments that the second vault door had been opened long and ages before, before his new Lin Kuei had even arrived. Before Steven could make sense of this revelation and what it meant for his brother Daegon and getting an answer from Sub-Zero on who are the Red Dragon Clan, the Lin Kuei Temple was invaded and attacked once again, only this time by the Brotherhood of Shadow and its leaders: Noob-Smoke. The two warriors eventually team up as Steven and Sub-Zero defeat Noob Sailbot and Smoke. After Noob's defeat, Sub-Zero tells Steven that Sailbot is actually his older brother, who was corrupted in the Never Never Land after his death. Sub-Zero also informs Steven about the mysterious clan known as the Red Dragon, who have been hunting him and whose location is in Charred Mountain. The Lin Kuei Temple is also one of the arenas in the racing mini-game Motor Kombat, but only the grounds of it. The Lin Kuei Temple reappears in Mortal Kombat X as a fighting arena and a prominent location in the story mode. In chapter 1, Johnny Cage informs the new Special Forces team (consisting of Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi, and Kung Jin) their new orders: Make sure Subby-Zero hasn't gone dark and he is still on their side, tightly. They were also ordered to retrieve him by force and a knockout if he refuses to comply. In chapter 3, the finally team arrives at the Lin Kuei Temple, and Sub-Zero is informed by his ninjas that the Special Forces team have arrived. He then orders them to be allowed in, the team confronts Sub-Zero and thanks to Kung Jin's reckless behaviour, they fight with Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei Clan of as. One by one, he fights the opposing team, asking Cassie what her mother would do if she was in the same situation, and asking Takeda why his skills didn't reveal Sub-Zero's presence while they should. He talks with Jacqui about her father and her military decoration, he also berates Kung for mocking him and not rallying his companions. After all four members are subdued and brought to their knees, Sub-Zero explains the mission was a training exercise for the team. He informs the team that while they show promise, they need to work as a team and not individually or else they will die! In chapter 9, Scorpion recalls and remembers a meeting with Sub-Zero at the Lin Kuei Temple, formalising great peace between the Shirai-Ryu Clan and the Lin Kuei clan. After Frost's attempt on Scorpi's life, as well as a false fight with Sub-Zero, Sub-Zero finally explains he did not invite Scorpi over for treachery nor assassination. Hanzo (his real name) is then informed by Sub-Zero that he had always unfairly blame his clan for the death of the former's clan and family. Sub-Zero then reveals the big truth to Hanzo by using Sektor's preserved memories that Quan Chi was employed by the Lin Kuei to exterminate the Shirai-Ryu and anyone affiliated with it. Realising the truth, Hanzo states that Quan's debt will be paid and sets out for the sorcerer with vengeance. The Lin Kuei Temple makes a brief appearance in chapter 10, after Shinnok corrupts the Jinsei, Sub-Zero and his ninjas run out of the temple to witness Shinnok's corruption and taking over of the entire Earth. Interactions In MK X, the Lin Kuei Palace features six arena interactions. From left to right, they are: *A dragon statue which can jumped off of in the air to escape the corner from the foe. *A small flame that can be thrown at the opponent, burning 'em a little. *Two standing coffins on either sides of the Grandmaster statue that can be jumped off of. *Two flames held in the said statue's hands that can be thrown at the opponent. *A tree that can be run up to escape the corner. Relics In MK:A;K, the relics that can be found in this area are: *Shang Tsung's Stone *Frost's Mask *Sub-Zero's Amulet *Kitana's Fans *Liu Kang's Wristband *Onaga's Crown *Noob's Star *Smoke's Mask Known owners *Owner: Delia (former), Oniro (former), Sub-Zero *Residents: Delia's worshippers (former), Lin Kuei Clan *Known people who desire to control it: Tengu Clan (possibly) Trivia *The Temple can also be used as a fighting stage in Mortal Kombat III, Mortal Kombat 4, and Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe. It also serves as a cameo role in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. **A different type of Lin Kuei temple can be found located in China in Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King; Konquest. *Despite the unpopular belief, the Temple is located in Arctica and not in China in Mortal Kombat X. Gallery Lin_Kuei_Temple_grounds.jpg|The Temple's grounds. Lin_Kuei_temple.png|Sub-Zero carrying Frost to the Temple. Lin_Kuei_grandmasta_status.png|One of the Grandmaster's statues. Steven_VS_Brotherhood_of_Shadow.jpg|Steven fighting the Brotherhood of Shadow at the Temple. Frost_tomb.png|Frost's coffin. Category:Locations Category:Temples Category:MK Category:!